


Le Yin et le Yang

by MissAmande



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel
Genre: Forgiveness, Idiots in Love, M/M, Recovery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Stephen revient sur des moments forts de la relation avec Kaecilius. Osera-t-il avouer ses sentiments à l'autre sorcier ou gardera-t-il le silence?
Relationships: Kaecilius & Stephen Strange, Kaecilius/Stephen Strange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Le Yin et le Yang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/gifts).



> Parce que jamais deux sans trois, voici ton troisième texte d'anniversaire ma petite Luna ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Gros bisous ! ❤️❤️

\- _Monsieur Docteur._

Stephen se retourna et fit face à l’homme qu’il avait détesté il fut un temps, debout dans l’encadrement de la porte de la bibliothèque de Kamar-Taj.

\- _Kaecilius._

Le docteur avait bien failli en finir avec ce sorcier assoiffé de vengeance et de sang. Il avait même manqué de l’enfermer à jamais dans la Dimension Noire mais au moment de s’exécuter il avait changé d’avis. Il avait arrêté ce dangereux personnage et l’avait emmené avec lui pour lui réapprendre à vivre et ne pas tuer. Ce fut un long chemin semé d’embuches, de disputes et de bagarres mais au final Kaecilius était redevenu un homme bien. Enfin il y avait encore des jours où il lui prenait quelques crises meurtrières mais elles devenaient de plus en plus rares. Il lui avait avoué un jour, après une violente altercation, que Stephen était le premier à ne pas lui mentir et à essayer de le rendre à nouveau heureux depuis la mort de sa famille. Strange avait été touché par la vulnérabilité de ses propos et la sincérité dans le regard du sorcier. Il l’avait remercié pour tout ce qu’il avait fait pour l’aider et Stephen avait versé quelques larmes, ému par la confiance que lui accordait Kaecilius. Il était heureux de pouvoir être la canne sur laquelle le Zélote s’appuyait lorsqu’il avait besoin et cela aussi longtemps que l’autre homme le souhaiterait.

Ensemble ils protégeaient à présent le monde des dangers qu’il courrait et une grande amitié était née entre eux. Mais Stephen souhaitait plus que de l’amitié, il voulait plus de leur relation, plus de Kaecilius et plus de cette confiance.

\- _Tu as passé ta journée ici._

Les paroles de son ami le sortirent de ses pensées et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- _Je me suis perdu dans les livres._

_\- Heureusement que je suis là pour te secourir alors._

_\- Heureusement oui, je suis chanceux…_ Souffla Stephen dévorant de regard le visage aux traits anguleux et séduisants de son interlocuteur.

\- _Sur quoi travaillais-tu ?_ Demanda Kaecilius en s’avançant dans la pièce.

\- _Oh euh… Des sorts… rien de bien important. Et si on allait manger je meurs de faim._

 _\- Tu me caches quelque chose._ Rétorqua le Zélote en plissant les yeux.

Strange lui prit la main dans un geste irréfléchi et la serra doucement.

\- _Je t’expliquerai autour d’un bon repas._ Rassura-t-il.

Cela eut le don de détendre Kaecilius et il se laissa entraîner vers les cuisines où ils préparèrent leur repas dans la bonne humeur, chacun volant de temps à autre quelques effleurements, jetant quelques coups d’œil brûlant et savourant la présence de l’autre sans pour autant se l’avouer.

Enfin lorsqu’ils s’assirent à table, le regard de Kaecilius se fit insistant et Stephen n’eut pas d’autres choix que d’ouvrir son cœur. Il avait promis de ne jamais mentir à cet homme qu’il avait aidé à se sauver de lui-même et il continuait d’honorer cette promesse chaque jour.

\- _Tu sais que notre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi._ Commença Strange.

_\- Pour moi aussi. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi._

_\- Je suis heureux de t’aider et tu n’as pas à me remercier. Toute ma vie je n’ai été qu’un connard arrogant, j’ai fait souffrir la femme que j’aimais et cet endroit m’a ouvert les yeux. Tu m’as ouvert les yeux. J’ai toujours cru que j’étais meilleur que les autres et puis mon accident, mes mains m’ont prouvé que je n’étais pas au-dessus de tout._

_\- Qu’essais-tu de me dire ?_

Stephen ferma un instant les paupières, rassemblant son courage qui s’était enfuit par la fenêtre quelques minutes plus tôt. Une main vint se poser sur la sienne et le docteur rouvrit les yeux et plongea dans un abysse de tendresse et de compassion.

\- _Stephen si tu en as assez de moi et de mes problèmes, je comprends, je ne suis pas facile à vivre, j’ai tué des gens, je me suis perdu. Je te suis absolument reconnaissant pour ton aide, tu m’as sorti de ma colère et de ma haine. Personne n’a jamais fait cela pour moi. Tu es une bonne personne avec un cœur immense._

 _\- Je te veux dans mon cœur._ Coupa Stephen d’un ton plus aigu qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

\- _Tu…_

_\- Je t’aime Kaecilius et je ne veux pas que tu partes, en fait je veux tout le contraire. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, je veux vieillir avec toi et me battre pour toi. Je veux…_

Une paire de lèvres sur les siennes l’interrompit et son souffle se bloqua dans la poitrine avant d’être expulsé par son nez tandis que ses mains s’agrippaient désespérément aux vêtements de Kaecilius.

\- _Moi aussi je veux tout ça Monsieur Docteur…_ Chuchota le Zélote avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Le repas fut oublié alors que les deux hommes s’effeuillaient sur le chemin de leur chambre, ne s’éloignant que pour respirer ou monter quelques marches et dans la douceur des draps ils s’aimèrent.


End file.
